


Lap Sex, Poetry, Possessive Behaviour

by ConceptaDecency



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Lap Sex, M/M, Poetry, Possessive Behaviour, dialogue only, tag generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Garak has a few odd preferences. Julian is more than happy to indulge him.Inspired by tags from the AO3 Tag Generator: lap sex, poetry, possessive behaviour. (It isn't poetry, they, being them, just talk about it.)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 32
Kudos: 98





	Lap Sex, Poetry, Possessive Behaviour

"Garak?"

"Mmmmmmm? Where do you think you're going, Doctor?"

"You don't want to take this to the bed?"

"Why would I want to do that? Is there something wrong with this chair?"

"I just thought the bed might be more comfortable."

" _His comfort, not paramount to his pleasure._ "

"Sorry, what?"

"I can't believe I'm about to make love to a man who is fundamentally unable to appreciate Cardassian poetry."

"Well, I _can_ believe you're the type to recite poetry while making love."

"If you don't like it, I'm sure Commander Worf is available."

"What makes you think he doesn’t recite poetry too? He’s quite passionate, in fact. Ow! Hey, what was that for?” 

“A little reminder that you are on _my_ lap, Doctor, and not Commander Worf’s.” 

“It's going to leave a mark."

"Precisely."

"Oh, is _that_ how it’s going to be?"

"It is. You're mine."

"I was joking, you know. I've never been with Worf. I don't think I'm his type.”

"Ah, but I've seen the way you look at him, Doctor. It's utterly shameless.”

"As if you don't look at me exactly the same way."

"That's different, my dear. There's no shame in looking that way at what is one's own."

"Mmmmmmhmmmm. You're not letting me off your lap, are you?"

"No. You're staying right here. I intend to have you as I want you."

"Well, unless you intend to have me fully clothed you'll need to take your hands off my hips for a minute." 

" _He is most beautiful unskinned by his suzerain._ "

"I'm sorry, _unskinned_? That's horrible, Garak. I think I will call Worf. Hey!"

"What? The problem is solved."

"You didn't have to tear my uniform, you know."

"I'll mend it. Now, no more mention of that brute, my own." 

"You're the one who brought him up in the first place."

" _Doctor_."

" _Garak_. Shut up and recite more of your terrible poetry."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [Captain Crusher’s AO3 tag generator](https://captaincrusher.tumblr.com/post/614751519497191424/i-made-an-ao3-tag-generator-it-contains-almost). The very first time I tried it I got the perfect tags!
> 
> Comments and kudos are treasured, but if you're really feeling inspired, why not [generate some tags](http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=25057) and try writing something of your own? Tag it 'tag generator' and comment with a link if you do, because I'd love to read it!
> 
> I can't let go of [DHW’s notion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292926/chapters/53241622) that either Julian is attracted to Worf or Garak thinks that he is and is a little bit jealous. Go check out the fic linked above. You’ll find treasure in the comments!
> 
> Oh, and apologies for the terrible poetry. It's really better in the original Kardasi.


End file.
